The christmas that changed everything
by claudia-scags
Summary: It has been about 3 months since Myka left, and is also just before Christmas. How will everyone feel and what will happen? Spoilers for season 2
1. Pete

**So I have been thinking, and my friend and I realized that we have like 5 days before the Christmas episode! I can't wait, and therefore was inspired… Here it is!**

**By the way, I own no parts of this show, just this story… because it is very fun to play with these characters. **

Pete's POV

12/20/2010

So it's been 3 months since _that_ day. Artie is making us write in these journals because according to him, "it helps". But to be honest, it does. It helps when I can't move because I am so sad that she's gone. It helps when I can't sleep or wake up in the middle of the night because all I can do is think about her. And the reason for that is because I learned something that day.

On that horrible, awful, painful day, I realized something.

I love her.

I love Myka. And I can't live without her. So here I am, in the middle of the night, wait, make that early morning, unable to sleep. Pouring my feelings into a stupid journal that will never get her back. But like I said, it helps.

WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH

Its 5 am now, time for my morning run. I got to sleep about…an hour, but that's alright. One hour is better than none.

Oh Frak! (Oh man, now I'm taking words out of Claudia's mouth… what is the world coming to?) But anyways, I realized I have to get that gift for Claudia for the Secret Santa gift exchange. I will have to do that today or tomorrow, seeing as it's on Christmas Eve and I will have no time the day before that… so what to get her…

TBC

**As always, I love reviews… so please feel free.**


	2. HG

**I just wanted to thank all of you who have added my story to your notifications list. Thank you all so much!**

**I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters. I just feel that they are taking too long of a vacation.**

HG's POV

12/20/10

Artie visited last week. He informed me of all the things that have gone on since I left. One of the most disturbing things that he said was that Myka left. Right after I was taken away. He basically blamed me, without saying it. Not that he needed to. I understood completely what he was getting at. I can't clear my conscience of this. Not when I am stuck here.

I am in a facility where they house "retired" Warehouse agents. Essentially, the agents that weren't lucky enough to be killed on the job. Just a few days ago, I saw a man speaking Greek. He looked positively decrepit. I wonder if he is from Warehouse 2. What kind of artifact could do something like that to a person?

Was it worth it?

I want to explain why I did what I did, so at least someone else knows why. In case I don't get to explain things to Myka and the others personally. I am writing them in a journal that Artie left when he came and talked to me. I thought that it was his, but my name was already in it. So, naturally, the part of me who yearns to write (they don't give us any writing materials here, I wonder what they are afraid of) needed to write. I am going to explain things first. Then I can write with a clean conscience.

My actions were uncalled for. I just thought that the world would have changed. Been better. But it wasn't. There are still people killing and stealing, and frankly I am sick of it. Still, I had no excuse to do what I did. Myka was right. I should have fought like she does everyday.

I would have lost any chances I ever had of seeing my daughter. Not that that would have mattered. I almost plunged the world into a time of horrible hunger and suffering…

In all honesty, I probably deserve to be in here. With all of the lunatics and psychos, because maybe, just maybe, I am just like them. Perhaps my zealousness to get my daughter back blinded me. And all I can say is, I'm terribly sorry. To everyone who has been affected because of me. I specifically want to apologize to Myka. I'm sorry that I gained your trust while simultaneously preparing to shatter it into a thousand pieces. I never should have done that. You had every right to be suspicious of me. As did Pete.

About Pete. I just wanted to tell you how amazing of a friend he is. I also wanted to tell you that he is head over heels in love with you. He doesn't know it yet, but it's true. So go for it. Love hurts. I of all people should know. I also know that when your last boyfriend was killed, it hurt. But I have this feeling that when it comes to Pete and danger, he is almost invincible. Except when cookies are involved. Then its about 50/50. But reach out to him. Go for it.

**Who do you think I should write about next? It could be anyone who is still alive from the show… I don't really know which one so I guess I am taking an informal poll based on reviews I get… **

**I love reviews! Pretty pretty pretty please! **


	3. Todd

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait you guys. Life just got in the way… Christmas break is coming up soon, so I should be able to post more frequently. **

**I do not own the warehouse or anything in it. Which is probably for the better…**

Todd's POV

12/21/10

I don't know how he found me. Or why it was him and not Claudia. I think his name is Arnold… no. Maybe Arvald? No. Definitely not. Artie! That is his name. Anyways, he found me. We talked for a little while… which my handler definitely does not know about, so we are all good. I will not be moving.

I asked Artie how Claudia was doing. He told me she was fine but a little bit overwhelmed with some of the stuff that had recently happened at the Warehouse. Which is completely understandable because she is 19! She is barely an adult!

I live in Bend, Oregon right now. The trial is coming up pretty soon, though, so I think that I'm gonna have to move again… I thought that Claudia would have found me by now, seeing as I'm her boyfriend and all. But I guess work is keeping her busy. Maybe Artie will tell her where I am, or at least give her my phone number…

I really miss her. And I have tried looking for her myself a few times as well. But it turns out that when you try to hack into a secure website at your local library, the librarian can muster up quite a temper…

**Again, I am going to say that I am sorry… this time, however, it is for the short chapter… sorry. Turns out that my inner Todd is playing hide and seek. Which I am really bad at. **** I love the reviews! **


	4. Artie

**Howdy! 3 days until Christmas Break! I can't wait… but I have 3 tests… grr. Oh well. I have a new chapter up! It's Artie this time… so I really hope that I channeled Artie well enough. Why don't you tell me? All you have to do is click the little blue button at the end of the chapter and say either "yes. You did channel Artie." Or "No. you totally screwed it up" (or something along those lines). So pleeaasssssee? **

**I do not own the Warehouse or the characters. I just enjoy bending them to my will…**

Artie's POV

12/21/10

I hate journals. I never have liked them. It's stupid, really. The idea of chronicling all of your thoughts and plans as if they are important. Really, all these stupid things do is keep them safe and sound for someone to find and blackmail you later on. It is for this reason mainly, (there are others but they aren't important) that I have no journals of my childhood.

The ONLY reason that I am writing in this journal, actually, is that Mrs. Frederick has ordered us to. And I'm a little bit afraid of her. Ok, actually I am very afraid. She is my boss, after all. And a mysterious, ninja assassin like boss at that. I have also been charged with distributing the journals to the rest of the crew. She actually gave me a list: Pete, HG, Todd, Claudia, myself, Leena, and Myka.

I suppose that the sooner I talk about stuff that is "important" to me, the sooner I can be done. So here goes:

The mood of the Warehouse has been very depressing since Myka left. I know that it is because of Myka's absence and not HG because everyone was happy and relieved after we caught HG. To be honest, I have contributed to that dejected feeling. I lost my best agent that day. (Sorry Pete. And Claudia, you aren't an official agent yet.) just in case either of you ever get ahold of this book. Which should be quite difficult, with all the artifacts I have guarding it. You know that Mirror of Erised from the first Harry Potter movie? Yeah. That will be difficult to get past. That was also VERY expensive because I had to buy it as a prop. And there is also-

This is why I hate journals! They get you to open up… and you saw where that led!

URGH!

**If you liked this chapter, please review. Or even if you didn't like it. I enjoy feedback of all kinds…**

**I hope to update again before the end of the week, so be watching!**


	5. Leena

**I am so sorry for not posting for over a week! I just got sidetracked… but here is one… and I think I can post tomorrow and the day after that… and 2 days later, after Christmas. **

**But if I don't, then I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and if for some supernatural reason that I don't post before the New Year, Happy New Year!**

Leena's POV

12/21/10

Ahhhhh…. Journaling. It makes me feel all warm and happy inside. And that makes me more patient with Artie and his… issues. And the fact that Myka left. Her and Pete had that kind of chemistry. The kind where you know that they are meant to be together. It just happens like that sometimes.

Anyways, when Artie handed me this journal, (actually it was more like he threw it on the kitchen table one morning and mumbled incoherently) and told me that part of my job now would be journaling my feelings, I was kinda relieved. I mean, most of the time I clean the B&B and help with inventory.

I have noticed that since I am the proprietor of this fine establishment, the tenants aren't very attentive when it comes to noticing me. If I want to be ignored, I just clean the kitchen or something and they walk past without taking a second look. Because of this fact, I can eavesdrop really well.

One eavesdropping session I remember quite well is when Claudia was trying to find Todd. She actually mumbles A LOT when she hacks. In the space of 10 minutes, I found out that her brother is difficult to get to open up, just like this stupid website. Also, I found out that she really loves Todd. Because she said so. About 18 times.

Another conversation was between Pete and his beloved comic books. I was passing by with a load of clean laundry when I heard him say, "I think I love her." And I wasn't about to let that opportunity pass itself up, was I? No. So I stood outside his door for what seemed like forever until he said, "I can't believe she just left like that. I mean, she said goodbye in a freaking letter!" At that point I had no need to eavesdrop any longer. I knew that he was in love with Myka and not Kelly. That made me very happy. I am sure my aura would have been glowing neon orange if anyone had seen it.

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it's a little short… the next one will be longer. Much longer. **

**Please leave a review! I love hearing from readers!**


	6. Claudia

**I told you I would update today! And here it is! A very long chapter. I really really hope you like it. It took me a long time. **

**Sorry for the weird formatting. I typed it up on my iPod, which doesn't have Microsoft Word. (the document I usually use)**

Claudia's POV

12/22/10

There are some days when Artie is bearable. Today was not one of those days. First of all, I got up super early so that I could find Todd, but I was very rudely interrupted by Artie. He was all like, "Claudia! Get your butt down here! We've got work to do!" So, of course, I took another 20 minutes because I had to shower and get dressed and fix my hair in the color of the day: rave green. Which totally went with my outfit, but we won't get into that. Mainly because Artie is hollering at me again. So I think I'll stay up here for a while, just to annoy the bejeebers out of him.

Ok. I'm back. Turns out it was just rime for dinner. Which is always wonderful! (I'm totally being sarcastic. You probably can't tell though because I'm writing and not speaking out loud.) Actually, tonight was WAY more awkward than every other one, because all four of us were eating at the table. Pete, Leena, Artie Mcgrouchiness, and yours truly. The reason for the awkwardness was mainly Leena and Artie. (If that was taken out of context, it could be misunderstood horribly...) Artie was glaring daggers at me the whole time, which probably had something to do with he goings on at the WH today. Meanwhile, Leena seemed to be enjoying the fact that she knew something about Pete that we didn't know. I wonder what it could be this time. Because it's gotta be a good one, with the way she was gleaming at him. Maybe I'll Try to soften her up later...

So back to this morning. Artie grumbled incoherently while driving like a little speed demon towards the WH. It's a very good thing that there aren't any speed traps between the Bed and Breakfast and the WH, otherwise we definitely would have been ticketed. As soon as he parks outside the WH, he gets out and barks at me to hustle my butt up, we've got work to do. When inside, he gave me the clipboards for aisles G, H, I, and J. And told me to get started. I just stood there. I can usually get half of an aisle done in a full day. And he wanted me to do 4 aisles in one day? I don't think so. So I grabbed the clipboard for aisle G and left the office. Once my headphones were on, I was able to calm down enough to work.

At 1:30, Artie told me that it was time for lunch. I got my butt upstairs faster than Severus Snape when confronted with shampoo. I was starving. Did I mention I missed breakfast? Yeah. So I was running on pretty much empty. When I got up to the office, what kind of food did I see? Mongolian. The only kind of food in a 30 mile radius that I hate. I grabbed a little bit of the stir fry and ducked outside the door, shooting daggers at Artie the whole time. I sat on the steps and scarfed it down. Then I meandered back to aisle G. Seeing as I only had 1/3 done, I was way behind. But I didn't really care. When I turned the corner, I saw something i thought I would never see again. Actually, it was someone. HG Wells.

This day was just getting better and better! If Pete was inventorying with me I'm sure he would have known what to do. Because I sure as heck didn't. So I winged it. I silently pulled my modified Tesla out of it's holster, which was also colored with the color of the day. I remember being very grateful that I modified it, because, to be honest, I don't think I could hit I could hit the broad side of a barn from the inside. (sorry about the cliche)  
When HG finally decided that she had what she needed, she turned and began walking towards me. I stepped put from behind the shelf I was hiding behind and pointed the Tesla at her. She let out a little scream of surprise, and dropped the artifact. I immediately noticed that it was Darwin's glasses. They are kinda like when a kid holds a pair of glasses over an ant or other insect. Except, instead of burning, the intended object de-evolves. Suffice to say that I was happy it didn't break. We probably would have ended up looking like apes or something.

She recovered quickly, faster than I would have. She promptly raised her now freed hands in the air as a sign of surrender and looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to do. I mean, Artie told us she went somewhere super secure. Apparently not secure enough. I didn't trust her, naturally. But I didn't want to Tesla her, either. I did want to get her back to Artie's office so I could dump her off with him and pretend I never saw this whole day. I directed her to walk very slowly towards me with no sudden movements until she reached the end of the aisle, and stop.

It kinda worked. The rest of my plan was to cuff her and drag her up to Artie. When she got close enough to cuff, I had her hold her hands out in front of her. I suppose that I forgot she was a trained ninja... which would have been a nice thing to remember. She whirled around, slapped the Tesla out of my hand, and roundhouse kicked me to the temple. Actually, it was a little bit below, because I wasn't out cold. I did get knocked on my butt, however. Very ungracefully, I might add.

The next thing I knew, she was groping me. At least, that's what my dazed mind thought she was doing. In reality, she was actually searching for my modified cuffs. Awkwardly enough, they were in my butt pocket. When she found them, she dragged me over to the nearest shelf and handcuffed my left hand to it. Which was a mistake. I searched for a weapon, but the only thing I could see was my Tesla. Which was a few feet away. I reached with my hand to make as little noise as possible, but I couldn't reach it. So I had to use my feet. Why oh why didn't I wear sneakers today? I eventually got it close enough to pick it up, and I stood and looked innocent. She had been busy grabbing the glasses and who knows what else, and turned to see why I was making noise. I pulled the Tesla from behind my back and ordered her to sit and slide the glasses over to me. She complied and I Tesla'd her. I didn't want to take any chances.

I had forgotten that she had the key to the handcuffs, so when I tried to get out of them, it didn't really work. Man, I knew I was in deep doo-doo. There was no way Artie was going to remain oblivious to this little incident... So I started hollering to see if Artie would hear me and come investigate. My hollering was not helpful. Artie did not come, and, to make things worse, HG woke up. I was not aware of this, because I had my back facing her. She sneaked up behind me and knocked me out properly.  
When I came to, I was laying on the couch in Artie's office with Artie glaring at me and looking peeved. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try to use some of the famed "Donovan charm". It didn't hurt, but it didn't exactly work, either. As pissed as Artie was at my failure as an agent to catch a rogue criminal, he was still relieved I was alright. I realized that even though he has a hard, bitter exterior, his insides are all gooey and marshmallowy. I also noticed that he was acting a lot like a father, not that I would know how one acted fatherly...

Anyways, he was still all worked up and ranting and raving as Mrs. Frederick walked in the office. She was silent until he was finished yelling at me, at which point she simply cleared her throat. You should have seen Artie! He jumped so high you would have thought someone lit a bonfire underneath him. Or he was Scooby Doo in the form of a human... After his heart rate calmed down to a somewhat normal beat, she motioned for him to come with her. I guess they had to discuss something managerial and they didn't want me to know. But hey! I am going to become WH manager later, right? So shouldn't I know what they are talking about? Well, that was my logic. So I pretended to be a ninja and snuck around the corner. They were in the library, and Mrs. Frederick was just saying, "...she was here because the regents wanted to test out Ms. Donovan. Why do you think you got called in so early when there was no case to work on?" and oh boy, Artie was PISSED. I'd have heard him from the couch, but even with his volume, Mrs. Frederick never flinched. Not once. It was like she was expecting it. Pretty soon, though, he had calmed down enough to speak in normal tones, and from the sound of the conversation, they were pretty much finishing up. I scurried back to the couch, and they walked in a few minutes later. Artie was as gruff as ever. He grabbed his bag, went to open the door, turned to me, and said, "You're fine. Let's go home."

So that was the extent of my day. A very wacked-out day in the WH. Of course, they're all wacked-out.

**Here is Claudia's journal. Next is Mrs. Frederick and I will post that tomorrow!**

**Please review!**


	7. Mrs Frederick

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I feel like Mrs. Frederick doesn't mince words. So I made it short and sweet. I hope you like it!**

Mrs. Frederick's POV

12/22/10

I enjoy observing people. Which means my job is perfect for me. Except for when people mess up. Then I have to step in and fix it. However, since my "employees" (and I use that term loosely) believe that I have ninja-like qualities, they don't mess up often. Which makes my job easy.

A few months ago, they messed up. Horribly. I had no choice but to step in. But I didn't have to do much. They are well trained. But, with a mistake this bad, there needed to be repercussions. One repercussion, for example, was this journaling business. Everyone involved is to be monitored through these journals, which are actually an artifact created by a con man that I had modified. There were other changes brought to the WH, however. I would have placed Agent Bering on full time inventory, because she was instrumental in the forming of this plan. She would have been fired immediately, but she was also very important in the catching of HG Wells. However, she left before punishment could be delivered. I have tracked her down, however, and am monitoring her actions at this moment.

Protocol for the choosing and accepting of WH agents is now much longer and tedious. I had no part in this decision. The regents have decreed this because they have no emotional connection to the WH, at least not as much as I do.

I wish this had never happened. But I cannot go back and change things, although I am sure there is an artifact that could... But I can be sure that it will never happen again. Not on my watch. 

**I hope you liked it! Please review….**


	8. Myka

**Hello! Is anyone still there? I know it's been forever and a day since I updated… at least it seems like that to me. Actually, I didn't write this. I wrote a different chapter that was from Myka's POV, but I think it was horrible. Very bad. I don't know if I want to print it out so that I can burn it up… but I don't think so. Maybe I will post it for you so that you can make fun of it along with me… that is a good idea. Ok. It will be my next chapter. **

**So here is my friend's chapter of Myka's POV. She chose for her penname to be JulesHope. **

**I don't own anything. And neither does she. But we do really hope you like it!**

Myka P.O.V.

12/22/10

So here I am, at my parent's house, three days before Christmas, eating Twizzlers. The other day, I received this journal in the mail from Artie. I don't know how he found me, but he has Claudia and she's a smart kid so I'm not surprised. Plus I picked the most obvious place of hiding. Not the smartest on my part, but hey, at least I can't screw up here. Anyway, there was a note along with the journal saying that I had to write in it because Mrs. Fredrick said so. Also, I didn't really have a choice because it was an artifact that would pull me to it each and every day. Great. I'm confused about why I'm doing this even though I'm not part of the Warehouse anymore. Maybe I'm not as free as I thought.

God! Why did I ever have to let H.G. get inside my head? Everyone saw it except me! I guess I was just so excited to have another female agent in the house that I turned my back to the suspicions. She was really nice and a great asset to our team and then she just had to betray my trust. She almost killed everyone! How can I ever forgive her? Forgive myself? And that's why I'm here. I can't risk making yet another mistake. I've made so many over the past year. I can't seem to find the balance between building up extremely high walls and letting them fall too much. I wish I could have a second chance, but because of everything that's happened, there's no way to start over. I hate thinking about what Pete and Leena and Claudia and Artie think of me now. They must hate me. I don't want to hurt them, but it's the only way. I do miss them, though. Especially Pete. He may be a big jerk and a huge pain in the ass, but he was my partner. We fit. Just like Sam and I. Sam. Three years without him and I still can't think about him without crying.

Is this what life without Pete would be like? Because if it is, I don't think I would be able to handle that. He's my best friend. All of them are my family. I can't leave them like I left my parents. Ok, I know I would technically be leaving them now, but it's for a good reason. They'll understand. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll pack up and go to Univille, South Dakota and be with my family for Christmas. There's no telling how long I'll stay, but I left some things unsaid that I can't hold in any longer. Here I come, Warehouse 13.

I guess these diaries were a pretty good idea after all.

~Myka O. Bering

Mrs. Fredrick stares at a screen as Myka's words roll down.

"Good. Very good."

**So that was my friend's version of Myka's POV. I really hope that you liked it… **


	9. Myka part 2

**So here is my really really bad chapter… I want to see what you guys think. So please review and tell me if you hate it and if my friend should write Myka's POV from now on…**

Myka's POV

12/22/10

I have never regretted anything as much as I regret leaving the WH. But I couldn't stay. The memories were too big, too strong. Still, I wish that I could go back.

I was a little bit surprised when Artie came and found me a few weeks ago. He didn't say anything about my leaving, just that everyone missed me. He also handed me this journal and told me that even though I had left the WH, I still belonged to it and had to journal my feelings. He didn't tell me to come back, or how much everyone missed me, or what happened to HG, or really anything. It was very disconcerting.

I have been bouncing around from place to place, not really staying anywhere for a long period of time. I went back to my dad's bookstore for a little while, but I had to leave. I didn't want to put them in danger if someone came to find me. So I have been to Milwaukee, Seattle, San Francisco, Detroit, Miami, Indiana, and that's just last month. I don't feel safe. I haven't since I left the warehouse. I miss everyone terribly, but I can't go back. At the same time, I think I need to, to get some closure and to be able to move on with my life. Maybe next week I'll go back. OH! Wait! Christmas is in three days! I have to spend Christmas with them. This would be the first year in my entire life that I haven't spent Christmas with people I care about.

I wonder if they are going to do a Christmas party tomorrow, like they used to. Just in case they got a crazy case on Christmas Eve or something. In that case, I had better get going. I don't want to miss the party! 


	10. Pete, 1223

**Well…. In case you hadn't figured it out, I kinda took a break. A very long break… and umm…. Feel free to throw rotting vegetables at me. I was working on this chapter the whole time, I swear, it just didn't seem right to me. But here it is! Hopefully it's not too OOC. I am in a writing mood, so I really hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend… **

Pete's POV

It's the annual WH Christmas party! I would have had more exclamation points there, but I am kinda sad. I'm sad that Myka isn't back yet. I mean, sure, she's left before, like when she needed a little bit of space and some time to sort things out.

So I got Claudia the BEST present ever! She is absolutely going to go crazy when she sees it! (or should I say, him...) well, I shouldn't say too much more, because even though Claudia hates going into my room, she just might if I hint that her present is in there... It would be funny to watch... But she can't know. Oh, man! It's gonna be hard to keep this secret! (to anyone who may be reading this, *ahem* ARTIE, I know that I used a lot of exclamation marks, but I feel that they convey my excitement better. So no lectures, Kay?) 

We already have all of the presents under the tree, except for mine. I can smell dinner, and boy, has Leena done a good job with it! Plenty of food, way too much for the four of us... Oh wait! I told Leena about our guest, so that makes five. But still, it's a lot of food. Artie still isn't back, though. He left like five hours ago... I wonder what took him so long... And who he has for secret Santa! Maybe he has me! I wonder what he's getting me... It can't be cookies, cause he would just have Leena make some... Maybe it's a laptop or something... That would be nice...

I just heard the door open, so that's probably Artie. Claudia is downstairs, doing something probably against the rules so we'll know soon enou- Yep, that was Artie. Oh, man! She must have been doing something really bad! There's a lot of yelling going on... Wait! It just stopped... I'm gonna go check it out; I'll be back soon.

WH WH WH WH WH

Holy macaroni! Artie brought something back, all right! It's HG! Why would he bring her? And why was she only two and a half hours away from us? Unless Mrs. F. had her brought from wherever they were keeping her... But why is she here? Less than a mile from the warehouse, and she knows all the codes and traps... Uh-oh...

Times like this are when I wish Myka was here. She would know what to do... Because i sure as hell don't.

**And that, my faithful buddies, is that. Please review! They make the writing monkeys happy. Although I totally understand if you don't want to because I took so long to upload this chapter. Sorry again…**


	11. HG 1223

**Hey there! I am back, with three chapters. Probably I'll also post tomorrow and Sunday. Sorry about the wait, but I think you'll like what is coming in the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warehouse. Sadly. **

12/23/10 Christmas party

HG's POV

Well, here I am. Back at the B&B. Not how I wanted to come back, however. Actually, I don't even know why I'm here. And I don't know how far away I am from home, wherever that is. everyone is at the B&B, however, except for Myka. My constant companion, my dearest friend, my almost lover.

Forget that. She isn't here anymore and I am locked up in a high security facility far away from anything else noteworthy. I would also like to add that she belongs with Pete. If only she could see the way he looks at her when she isn't looking, she would see that he is in love with her, completely and totally in love with her. For all his antics, he really is a good guy. And quite polite, which he proved again tonight, even though I'm sure he blames me, at least partly, for Myka's leaving. Which he has every right to do.

But back to tonight. It was the annual Christmas party, which doesn't explain why I'm here, but never mind that. As soon as I got here, Claudia just about tackled me into Artie. She seemed genuinely excited to see me. That started off an evening of general merriment and gaiety. Although I did notice a few hard glances from Leena. I know how much she misses Myka. She was her only real close friend here. Claudia is an amazing girl, don't get me wrong, but I remember there were times when Leena would want to talk about more than just the latest boy band and why they are just a phase, or the cute new guy on a TV show, etc. And Pete was never in the running for that position anyways, mostly because he is a guy, and therefore does not understand the inner workings of a woman's mind. Neither does Artie. And now she is gone. 


	12. claudia 1223

**I really hope this chapter makes you happy. I enjoyed writing it… maybe Claudia and I share a telepathic connection or something. It's pretty long too, not as long as my last Claudia chapter, but the writing monkeys totally took that and ran with it. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warehouse, or the B&B. I really wish I did. Because then I could meet Allison Scagliotti, my favorite actress. :(**

12/23/10 Claudia

Claudia's POV

Everything was going wonderful today. And I mean everything. Until I had to pull out that extra Farnsworth to fiddle because I was bored out of my mind. And I swear, not 10 minutes later, Artie walks in, starts yelling, which I quickly tuned out because of the fact that HG is standing in the entryway, looking nervous. It's actually an expression I have never seen on her before. And it doesn't fit with her outgoing, Victorian personality.

After that, everything just kinda went to crap. Pete came sprinting down the stairs, Christmas cookie crumbs flying all over the stairs, which I know Leena is going to have fun cleaning up. When he sees HG, he freezes, his overjoyed, childish smile falters a bit, and then he slowly continued walking down the stairs. He finished the cookies he had shoved in his mouth, and, before they were all swallowed, began to speak. However, no one knew what the heck he was saying. His mouth was full of cookies. Which he eventually realized, probably when he saw our blank faces. He gave a sort of half wave to HG, looked at me with a questioning look, but then saw the remains of a Farnsworth spread out across the coffee table. He gave an understanding nod, then turned his attention to Artie. At this point, the cookies were chewed and swallowed. He seemed disappointed, for some reason. After a few minutes of small talk in which I cleaned up the Farnsworth and we all sat in the living room, Pete excused himself for a moment and ran upstairs, to do whatever it is Pete does when he gets surprised like this.

When he came back down a little bit later, things were extremely awkward. Leena was serving appetizer-type dishes, but nobody was eating. I think we were all just trying to think of something to say that might break the ice. HG sat ramrod straight, looking forward with that weird, nervous expression on her face. Artie was slumped into the corner of the couch and wearing an expression of utter indifference. Leena was in the kitchen, fussing over the final touches of dinner. It smelled super yummy, and we were all starving, but she seemed to be waiting for something. Pete came and sat in the chair across from HG, and she diverted her stare. He sat there, twiddling his thumbs, and when Leena walked into the living room again, he practically jumped up from excitement. She, however, meandered over to the middle of the couch, and flopped down, like a rag doll a little kid drops on the ground. She didn't say a word, and therefore contributed to the silence, that awful silence, until Pete piped up.

"Is the food ready, Leena?" he asked, a little overenthusiastically. She shook her head, and he slumped a little further back into his seat.

Artie joined the conversation at this statement. "Well, the why are you sitting out here? isn't there something in there you could be doing?"

"No, actually. I'm waiting for the ham to finish baking. That's it. The table's set, salads are made, potatoes are done, but the ham was bigger than I thought. It needs a little more time. Also, I needed a little downtime. It's hot in the kitchen." she snapped back. I noticed HG, staring intently at the floor lamp, as if if she stared long and wished hard enough, it would come and knock her out. I kinda wished the same thing would happen to me. I have been in some awkward situations, believe me. That locker room, with the artifact that made people explode if they drank too much, is-was on the top of my list. Let me just say, not anymore.

All of the sudden, the timer when off, to which Leena jumped up and bustled off to the kitchen to check on the ham, and the doorbell rang. We were all instantly on alert. No one rang the doorbell. Everyone who needed to come in had a key. PLUS, it was hecka snowy outside. Why in Tesla's name would anyone be wandering around out there in the middle of winter?

When no one got up to open the door, Artie stood and huffed at us the whole way there. He stopped in the entryway and grabbed a Tesla from the drawer. He set it easily within arm's reach, behind a plant. He warily opened the door, and promptly stated, "I was wondering when you'd be back". To which Pete and I had a sprinting contest to the door, just to see who it was. We ended up standing about six inches behind Artie, our heads peeking from behind his shoulders. Pete saw her first, but I was a close second. I heard him shout, "MYKA!" 


	13. Myka 1223

**Hey there! It's been a few days since I last updated and I was working on this. I am not going to say anything prematurely to bias your opinion, but please read my second authors note at the bottom, as I explain how I felt about this chapter. If you could review and let me know if my feelings are well founded or not, that would be amazing!**

**Once again, I do not own the warehouse. I also cannot come up with another witty, sarcastic way to say it.**

12/23/10 Myka

Myka's POV

I am in Univille. Right now. Somehow I made it. Through 2 1/2 feet of snow. That was probably almost too much to drive in, but the rental company wouldn't let me leave until I got the biggest truck on the lot. They chained it up for me and I was on my way. Unfortunately, it took me three times longer to get to Univille than I planned for it to. Which means it's about dinner time. And I haven't even started the mile and a half drive to the Bed and Breakfast.

I can't.

It doesn't feel right.

I know the only reason I am going is to find some closure. That's it. To say my goodbyes in person and have one more night of happiness before I leave and move on with my life.

So why can't I move?

I can't put my foot on the pedal. Can't force myself to drive. But the only way I can figure out why I'm hesitating so much is for me to actually go and see them.

The cars are lining up behind me. People, innocent people wanting to finish their Christmas shopping. And I'm holding them back, too. Why the hell am I so good at holding people back from having fun?

Because I'm not a good friend. I'm not good for anyone. If I was supposed to be anything, I would have been there for Sam. I wouldn't have let him die. And I wouldn't have trusted Helena.

And now, not only am I holding back my team from- make that (former) team from moving on with their lives, I'm keeping random strangers from living too! What the hell am I doing here? Why am I coming back? So I can drag them further from the freedom that they deserve? Maybe I shouldn't go back.

I'm just going to get off the road so I can clear the way for these people. At least I can help these people. I guess a hot cup of tea couldn't hurt. It may help me clear my head.

Myka O. Bering

**So there you go! And I felt pretty good overall about this chapter, but I don't think it was amazing. I think I got the main idea across, but I don't know if it's Myka enough, you know what I mean? **


	14. Artie 1223

12/23/10  
Artie's POV

Christmas. Hanukkah. Kwanzaa. Holidays in general are horrible events. All they are is a stupid excuse for families to get together and remember why they all moved so far away in the first place. This is why I hate them.

However, this Christmas season has been especially awful. First, Myka left. (technically, this wasn't during the Christmas season... But it still counts. Because i say so- sorry, automatic reaction from Claudia and her incessant questions.) then there were these stupid journals. (I still don't understand why we need them...) after that, Mrs. Fredrick ordered me to go pick up Ms. Wells from the Home for Retired Agents. An almost six hour drive, but thanks to the approaching holiday, and the amount of snow on the ground, resulted in a very small number of cars on the road. I am a little ashamed to say that I used an artifact to get there faster... It is very similar to the time turner in the Harry Potter novels, just more advanced... However, more details require a higher clearance. And until I know exactly who is reading this, I cannot divulge the finer points of this artifact.

Where was I? Oh, yes. I picked up Ms. Wells, and once we got back, everything was awkward until dinner. Before dinner, actually, because there was a VERY long wait for dinner to be ready.  
And then there was a nice surprise... Myka reappeared. From wherever she's been these past three months. Not to mention the fact that I almost got to Tesla someone for trespassing... Except that it was Myka. I haven't Tesla'd anyone in a looooooong time...

Then it was dinner. Which would have been wonderful if I was allowed to eat the same food as everyone else. But I wasn't. Something about Leena wanting to start me on my New Year's Resolution early... I hate New Years for this exact reason.

Pete was very quiet all throughout dinner, still a little hurt about Myka leaving, I guess. Claudia and Leena were doing their absolute best to make conversation, but no one seemed to be up to replying. Helena and Myka never said a word, simply nodding or shaking their heads in response to questions directed their way. I could tell that Myka had something to say, though. She looked way too occupied to not have some big announcement.

Leena left when she saw that everyone was finishing up, at which point I seized the opportunity to grab some ham and scarf it down before she returned. She came back out with a plate, and sat back down at the table. I thought that this was quite odd, but she began to fill it with food, and after it was full, she took it back into the kitchen.

A very awkward dinner.


	15. todd 1223

**Hey there! I was going to write an AN for Artie's chapter, but I forgot… so here you go now! I hope you like it! By the way: 5 days until the premiere! I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Warehouse, I wouldn't have to be searching for a job right now. **

Todd's POV

I am so bored. So bored. I don't know what Pete is doing downstairs, or why he left me up here for so long, but I really just want to go down and see Claudia. I miss her a lot. :(

Oh man, I sound like a lovesick boy... But I guess that's the truth. I really wish that Pete would just hurry up so I can go downstairs and... 

**So that was my attempt at a cliffhanger. It's really hard to do a cliffhanger for this story, but everything will be clarified in the next chapter. **


	16. leena 1223

**Hey! I have resurfaced! I have another chapter for you, and hopefully the writing bunnies will hit me again soon. I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with this story and my slowness writing new chapters… sorry about that.**

Leena's POV

12/23/10

If I have to say anything about that dinner, it would have had to be one of the most... Interesting dinners I've ever had. For starters, Myka is back, which means the quasi- love triangle between her and Pete and HG is back, because she's back as well. I don't know how long either one of them will be staying, but everyone is walking on eggshells until one of them leaves. Pete's also got some sort of secret he is hiding rather poorly. Or maybe that is just his aura going crazy. I can't really tell, because he has been so sad for so long. Right now, I don't think even he knows how he's feeling.

He did just go upstairs, with the excuse that there was something he needed to do... Interesting that he would be doing something when he knew that we were going to have this dinner and present exchange tonight- wait! That's it! He's got one of his presents hidden upstairs. And now he's coming back downstairs, but I hear two distinct steps... 


	17. claudia  1223

Claudia's POV  
12-23-10

Dinner today was amazing. The food, I mean. Leena always outdoes herself with these fancy dinners. After dinner, we kinda all went to chill in the family room, with the exception of Pete. He gave a really lame excuse to go back up to his room. I think he might have been shocked at the fact that both Myka and HG are back. He was only upstairs for a minute though, which I thought was strange, but as soon as he got downstairs he was re-energized and ready to start opening presents, the only way Pete can be: like a 4 year old. However, he did do something very un-Pete-like, he wanted me to start the present opening. Newest agent tradition, or something, I guess. I shrugged non-commitally, in case someone else wanted to start with something else. No one spoke up, so Pete, being Pete, became overly excited and started jumping around, pulled me to my feet, and made me close my eyes. I stood facing the wall and hummed, because he was super paranoid. After about 2 minutes, he spun me around and covered my eyes for me. He then counted to three and uncovered them. In front of me was a man that I recognized, but couldn't immediately place, until he stepped closer to me and pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "It's been far too long, Claudia. " I then knew exactly who he was. He was Todd! I pulled him out of the hug and kissed him as frantically as was possible at that moment. (later, Myka would tell me that as soon as Pete saw the recognition in my eyes, he hung the mistletoe over us. I got him back good for that one.) everyone waited for the appropriate amount of time, until Artie coughed gruffly and we separated. We settled back onto the couch, this time two bodies in the space originally allotted for one, and began present opening. 


	18. pete 1223

**Hi there! I know it has been quite some time, and for that, I apologize. I do, however, have in my possession four new chapters of this story, thanks to my creative writing assignment in my English class… they are short, but I really want to post them and update this story whenever I can after that. I'm sorry about dragging this story on forever, but sometimes I have to wait for the inspiration.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 18: Pete

I am almost positive that Claudia loved my present to her more than anything anyone else got her. Except maybe Todd's present. After everyone else had opened up their presents, and the two of them had had some snuggle time, he stood, walked to the empty space in front of the tree and turned to face the rest of us. We were all arranged in an oval/circle/egg shape. On the couch was Claudia, Myka and I. On the chair directly to my right was HG. Standing behind her, in his usual scowl, was Artie. To Claudia's left, Leena was in a chair borrowed from the dining room. Anyways, back to Todd. He was standing in front of the Christmas tree, which was now empty, since we had opened all the presents. Turning and facing Claudia, he started to talk.

"Claudia. I really like you. I have since we met at the hardware store. And being apart from you, it sucks. I hate it. You and I are on the same level, intellectually, and emotionally. I am so glad I met you."

He starts to reach into his pocket, to which she starts to stutter and Myka's eyes grow wide. As he pulls out a velvet covered box, Artie's phone rings. Gruffly, he answers, and quickly walks out of the room. Everyone's attention has been diverted from Todd and he looks confused. He is determined, though. Props to him. He clears his throat, and when everyone settles back down, begins to talk.

"Claudia, as I said already, I really like you. That is why, this Christmas, I am asking you-"

Before he can finish, Artie rushes back into the room, heading for the stairs. He turns as he reaches the bottom, and barks out to Myka, Claudia, and I to pack fast, that we're leaving in ten minutes.


	19. HG, 1223

**Merry Christmas! And just a short chapter, for today. Within the next few days, I'll post another.**

Chapter 19: HG

Poor Claudia. I feel so bad for her. There she was, surprised by her lover that she hasn't seen in months, reunited for an hour and a half, then torn apart unceremoniously. Even as a warehouse agent, I never was forced to leave my lovers just after I had seen them again. Especially as he was about to propose... This is something Claudia may never forgive Artie for, even if they both survive the artifact retrieval. I honestly hope, for their relationship's sake, that this might be resolved.

And Todd, my heart is flowing with sympathy for the young man. I just cannot imagine the courage it would take to propose, and the disappointment that would follow when he wasn't allowed to finish. This clearly says a lot about Artie's character, or the artifact they are chasing is particularly dangerous. Either way, I have to do something to fix this. 


	20. Mrs Frederick, Claudia

**I am about to do something that I have never done before. I am going to post two journal entries in one chapter, for multiple reasons: 1. It will kick my writers butt in gear and hopefully get me in the writing mood, and 2. I think it will be a nice present for you, the readers, as a Christmas/New Years present. I hope you like it. If you do, let me know and maybe I'll do this sort of thing more often. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Mrs. Frederick's POV

HG approached me with a plan, several minutes after Artie and the others had left. She had clearly thought intensely about this. All she had done since they left was remain in the chair, staring off in the distance, with a bit of a scowl on her face, as if something was utterly distasteful to her. Todd, on the other hand, had continued to stand at the tree, for what seemed like hours. He then, in a fit of rage, stormed out the door into the snow and hasn't been seen since. Leena made herself busy in the kitchen. She's never been the best with awkward relationship situations. Anyways, HG came up to me, and with pleading eyes, outlined her idea. She wanted to somehow make contact with Claudia, possibly by Farnsworth, and have todd finish his request by way of a transmission. I supported this idea fully, because in my heart, deep down, I know that she would never do anything to hurt the warehouse. I have a hunch as to why she attempted to destroy the world. But that is for another time and place, and amongst other people.

The first item that must be done, before this can happen, however, is that Todd must be found. And since no one trusts Ms. Wells, I cannot send her out on her own to search for him. Leena won't do, either. Her past experiences have stunted certain areas of her emotional growth, yet expanded others exponentially. Unfortunately, the relationship aspect of her brain was not a section that grew. That leaves this retrieval to me. This won't be difficult, though, because I had trackers placed on each of my agents and their... Acquaintances. Including Todd. I shall inform Leena of my decision and then activate the tracker. Before anyone gets worried, it head trackers do not cause any harm, they simply fill the trackee with an insatiable need to come to exactly where I direct. Which, for this retrieval, shall be the back deck, so as to minimize conflict. 

Claudia's POV

I am so frakking pissed at Artie right now! Gorammit! There Todd was, all ready to propose, and Artie walks in, grunts his little commands, and off we go, like we aren't already in the middle of something that would change my life forever! Barking spiders! I hate him so much right now! He really shouldn't have pissed me off like that. I know a thousand ways to make him disappear off the face of the planet, thanks to the warehouse and my contacts from hacking... Maybe I'll have to give one individual a call... possibly a Russian, from the mob... I seem to remember Artie did not like Russia. Or he did, he just can't ever go back, because they'll capture, torture, and murder him. And right now, I could care less. Because seriously, why in the name of all things pertaining to the warehouse and it's encryptions did I have to come along? Did he really need four agents on this case? I think three is plenty, seeing as I'm technically not an agent. I'm simply an agent in training. And you'd think, that as the only agent in training, i'd, you know, maybe get to take a day off once in a while, especially if my frakking boyfriend is frakking about to frakking propose! ! I can't say anything more. Time to drown out my thoughts with the sound of Iron Maiden and Pillar.


End file.
